


Four

by wh1t3_r0z3



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: How the frick does this website work send help, Is Damian- having eMOTIONS?, Mar'i is just really excited, Other, Siblings, There are probably characters I haven't listed yet but meh, can't blame her, is there a fanfic like this? i hope not-, jake isn't known as much as mar'i so pay attention to him please and thx, jason why must you teach young children swears like c'mon, nope still an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh1t3_r0z3/pseuds/wh1t3_r0z3
Summary: When Mar'i was 4, she had experienced some of the happiest and exciting moments in her life.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to DC
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- okay so I've almost never used AO3, it's a bit of a weird platform and I'm not really familiar with it. Never the less, I also like to write, so I'll be around this platform working out the kinks
> 
> it's always really been hard to find a fanfiction about these characters with something kind of like my headcanons so I figured "hey, let's just make our own fanfictions!" and here we are
> 
> anyways enjoy and have a nice day ig

\------

Mar'i Grayson was four when she wore her sparkly, purple dress with white stars on the skirt and bodice. It was a gift from her Uncle Tim, and she had planned to wear it to visit her Mama in the hospital.

When she twirled, the purples and whites twirled along with her, creating some sort of glitter effect.

She would float around with it in the minutes before they were scheduled to head out the door, and she kept on squealing with delight every time she did so. It made her feel free to do anything in the world, and she loved it.

Her Uncle Tim had been, as Mar'i had put it, her "Bestest Uncle!" when she had gotten the dress. At the same time she said this, her uncles Damian and Jason shot glares that could pierce Superman at their brother, who could only beam as her Daddy gave out a chuckle. She had kept on asking and asking her parents if she could put it on, but they said she had to wait with a smile. Mar'i had frowned, asking why she couldn't just put it on then to show everyone how pretty it looked, to which her mother replied, "Don't you want your sibling to be one of the first people to see it on you?"

Mar'i's frown immediately flipped upside down, and she had started talking and talking about how excited she was to be a big sister.

And now, she would finally be able to meet her baby brother; and with her new dress, too!

\------

Mar'i Grayson was four when she met her brother for the first time.

He was small, tiny, and fragile, and all around amazing. He had hair the same as hers and her fathers; but instead of it being a full head of hair, it was tiny, black wisps.

His eyes would've been the same as Mar'i's and Kori's; a beautiful, emerald green, the only difference being they had a different sclera* color (His being the human white, Mar'i and Kori's being green).

Mar'i loved him.

She floated towards her mother to get a better look at the small thing, and he was just as adorable as he was a few inches away from her. Mar'i felt her heart leap.

"He's pretty," She half-whispered, staring at his sleeping face.

Kori smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

Mar'i turned to look back at her mother. "Does he have a name? Will he be named after daddy? Or Uncle TIm? Or Uncle Jason?"

Kori shook her head. "No, I think we'll be naming him...Jake."

"Jake," Mar'i repeated in awe, "That's a pretty name, like mine!"

"I'm glad you think so, starshine."

\------

And Mar'i Grayson was four when she first flew.

She had managed to climb up the trapeze inside the training room of Titans Tower. She was, after all, a curious little girl, and curiousness could lead to anywhere.

The platform was high above anything, and the net was laying down on the floor; not hooked to anything. No one was in the room to spot the girl, so she was left alone, to decide whether she should try to climb down or reach to get to the platform on the other side.

Oh, how she longed to see what the view was like on that side. Sure, it couldn't have been that different, but it was still a new perspective on things!

Mar'i reached to the other platform, her hand and foot moving to try and step closer. As she did so, Mar'i heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Mar'i? Where are you, starshine? We have to head home so we ca-" Her dad stopped midway, staring up at Mar'i, who had been startled by her father and lost her balance. She gripped the thing closest to her as her father moved to attempt to catch her, only to find his arms and hands empty and giggling noises above him.

"Look, daddy!" Said Mar'i, gripping the short, horizontal trapeze bar. "I'm flying!" 

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked back up at her and again gripped her hand tightly, lightly whispering, "We'll be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very much not needed chap. 2, however i got the idea when i woke up today and decided "yes lets share this with the ao3 community i'm sure they'll like it...hopefully"
> 
> and honestly its pretty late now so its a kind of crappy chapter
> 
> so yeah here have fun reading (and sorry if it's a bit ooc)

\------

However, Mar'i wouldn't be four forever. 

But right now, she oh so desperately wanted to be four again. In fact, any memory or age in which both her parents were alive and well would've been better than being right here, right now, in front of the coffin being lowered into the ground.

She kicked, she screamed, and she wailed. She didn't want to admit that that was, in fact, her father. Damian stood behind her, holding her back, and she could feel him silently trying to not cry. 

Dick was his brother, almost a father figure to him, after all.

Jake stood with Damian. He wasn't making as big of a scene as his sister, but she knew that deep down he felt as much sorrow as she did; but he was so mature for his age that he didn't say a word.

Both siblings blamed themselves.

Their mother had died of a circulatory illness when Mar'i was 8 and Jake was 4. There wasn't much to do to save her. 

But their father had been on patrol with both kids when he got shot; And not only that, Jake was still trying to get a hang on the whole "Flamebird" thing.

Honestly, it really shouldn't have happened. 2 half-alien super powered kids could've prevented the accidental shot.

So the siblings were kicking themselves for what they thought was their greatest mistake in all time.

Mar'i looked at Damian with big, pleading eyes. "Let me GO! I- I need to see if we can do something to h-help him! Please, Damian!"

He stared at the 16 year old girl with sadness in his eyes. He knew there was nothing they could do, and she knew it too- but he also knew that she wouldn't give up trying.

Jake gripped one of Mar'i's flailing hands. His eyes were red and the tear stains were visible.

She wanted to cry even more, if that was even possible. Jake was _12_. Such a young age to lose one of your biggest idols in your life. Not 8 or 16- but _12_.

She remembered when he was young. Tiny. Without a care in the world. She manage to escape Damian's grasp and hugged her brother tightly, knowing he needed it.

Her family and friends all surrounded the trio of people. They had wished Mar'i, Jake, and Damian there sorrows, because they knew that as hard as it was to deal with loss, these three people had been so important to him.

Mar'i's cries and tears stopped as she looked her brother into the eyes. 

He looked back up at her and again gripped her hand tightly, lightly whispering, "We'll be alright."

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEADCANON THAT JAKE BECAME FLAMEBIRD AND HIS DAD'S SIDEKICK (until dick went bleh) AND THEY COULDVE BEEN A GREAT DUO

**Author's Note:**

> *Sclera is the white part of your eye- i think  
> pLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO CORRECT ANYTHING I GOT WRONG-
> 
> (these are mainly head canons for a fanon universe btw)


End file.
